Sonic Heroes Outtakes
One of the added features of the 2018 version of Sonic Heroes was the inclusion of outtakes. There are two sets of outtakes in this game, with the first set covering the outtakes of the FMVs and the second set covering the outtakes of the in-gameplay cutscenes. First Set The first set of outtakes can be unlocked by completing Last Story, and it covers the FMVs. *Outtake 1: **Director Echidna: "Sonic Learns of Eggman's Plans" Take 6. Marker. *clapboard* Action. * *Sonic is running through a bunch of loops, then heads out to a clearing. Tails and Knuckles approach him in the Blue Tornado* **Tails: "Hey look! It's Shadow!" * *Sonic, Knuckles, and the Director Echidna laugh at Tails while he looks surprised* **Tails: "*confused* What? *looks at his script* Oh, right! Sonic, not Shadow!" **Director Echidna: "Cut!" *Outtake 2: **Rogue: "Man! Who are those dummies over there?" * *Team Chaotix laughs at Rouge* **Rouge: "Whoops! I meant 'Who are those morons over there?' No wait, that's not right!" * *Shadow whispers in Rouge's ear* **Rouge: "Oh, right! 'Who are those creeps over there?' Okay, director! Let's do it right this time!" *Outtake 3: **Amy: "You know we'll find him! No time to waste just standing here! C'mon, let's get going!" **Cream and Big: "Okay!" * *Amy and Cream ran, with Cream flying, to find their lost buddies, while pushing Big to the edge of the dock, and instead of rebalancing himself, he falls into the ocean* **Big: "Wahhhhhh!" * *Amy laughs at Big* **Amy: "Big fell into the ocean! Cats can't even swim!" **Director Echidna: "Cut! Big, first let's get you out of the ocean, and then we'll reshoot this scene. And REBALANCE YOURSELF THIS TIME! Okay?" **Big: "Okay!" *Amy, Cream, and Cheese came back to the dock, where he is pulling himself back up* "Let's take it from the top, though." *Outtake 4: **Vector: "Good job, boys! Guess that Eggman was a faker after all! Whoops! Did I just call him a faker?" * *The real Eggman walks over to Team Chaotix* **Eggman (real): "Yes, you did, Vector." ** Espio, Charmy, and Eggman laugh at Vector* **Vector: "Oh, man! Could someone get Eggman out of the set, please? And director, I'll try to get my line right, this time. I promise!" **Director Echidna: "Okay, Vector. Let's take it from the top." *Outtake 5: **Director Echidna: "Take 13." *clapboard* "Action!" * *Tails and Knuckles approach Sonic in the Blue Tornado* **Tails: "Hey look! It's Sonic!" * *They fly down to him* **Sonic: "Yo, Tails! Long time no see!" **Tails: "Shadow! Check this out!" * *Sonic, Knuckles, and the Director Echidna laugh once more at Tails while he still looks shocked* **Tails: "Drat! I said it again!" **Director Echidna: "Cut!" *Outtake 6: * *Team Chaotix are talking to Eggman, just after Charmy is done stinging him* **Vector: "Then who was it?" *A boom phone comes down* "Who locked you up here for trying to conquer the world?" * *The boom phone hits Vector's head* **Vector: "Oof!" *The boom phone makes it's sounds* "Hey! That's not very nice! Go away, go away..." *The boom phone moves away from the set* "That's more like it!" "Okay, let's do this one more time, director." *** Take 2: **Director Echidna: "Take 2..." *clapboard* "Action!" **Vector: "Then who was it?" *A boom phone comes down* "Who locked you up here for trying to conquer the world?" * *The boom phone falls on top of him* **Vector : "Owwwwwwww!" *The boom phone makes it's sounds* "What the heck? Oh, that's so it!" *walks away* "I'll be heading to my trailer to recover my head a bit." *Espio and Charmy stare at Vector in confusion* *Outtake 7: **Director Echidna: "'Shadow, Rouge and Omega Team Up' Take 9." *clapboard* **Rouge: "This must be it! I've found Eggman's secret treasure!" * *She tries to walk into the base, but slips onto the floor instead* **Rouge: "Umm, a little help here? And could someone put some more wax on this floor? I would love it." *laughs* *Outtake 8: **Director Echidna: "'Team Rose Meets Team Sonic' Take 1." *clapboard* Action!" **Amy: "Gotcha, my darling Sonic!" * *Team Dark is there instead* **Shadow: "What?! I'm not this Sonic you speak of!" **Amy: *laughs* "My bad!" *** Take 2: **Director Echidna: "Take 2!" *clapboard* **Amy: "Gotcha, my darling Sonic!" * *Team Chaotix is there instead* **Espio: "This isn't right! Our battle's not till the jungle cutscene!" **Amy (angrily): "Really? And I thought Team Sonic will be here, too!" **Director Echidna (angrily): "Could someone get Team Chaotix out of the set and get Team Sonic to come over here for once!?" ***''Take 3:'' **Director Echidna: "Take 3!" *clapboard* **Amy: "Gotcha, my darling Sonic!" * *no one is there* **Director Echidna (angrily): CUT!!! Get Team Sonic in here right this moment! *a boomphone comes down* *Outtake 9: **Rouge: "Man! Who are those creeps over there?" * *Espio turns around with some scribble on his face* **Vector: "What's up Espio?" **Espio: "And you are?" * *Team Dark laughs at Team Chaotix, while they look surprised, with Charmy and Vector, who also have scribble on their faces, turning around* **Charmy: "What?" * *Team Chaotix noticed that they have writing on their faces, causing Team Dark to burst out in laughter* **Vector: "Very funny, Shadow." **Espio: "Dang it, Team Dark!" **Director Echidna: "Cut!" *Outtake 10: **Director Echidna: "Team Rose Surprise" Take 3. Marker... "clapboard" And action! * *Amy goes up to Eggman, and Eggman's head pops outta his chest on a spring, revealing that it is merely a model set up as a decoy for the team.* ** Dr. Eggman (model): Muhahaha! Muhahaha! ** Amy: Hey! It's just a stupid cop- *Big the Cat burps loudly* * *Amy looks at Big, not happy about his manners* ** Amy: Big, would you cut that out?! ** Big: Sorry. I had a big fish dinner before we started filming. Second Set The second set of outtakes can be unlocked by beating the game on Super Hard Difficulty, and it covers the in-gameplay cutscenes. *Outtake 1: **Director Echidna: "Alright. "Team Dark's Seaside Hill Visit" Take 1." *clapboard* "And action!" **Rouge: "You two ready?" **Omega: "Warning... Immediate revenge if destroyed." **Director Echidna: "Cut! Omega, you were supposed to say 'Immediate destruction if distracted.', not that!" **Omega: "Sorry... Couldn't resist." Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Other Stuff